


Meeting of the Minds

by Herowrath3



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Finger Sucking, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3
Summary: Contact with a new world means new strategies for Kiran to learn and Fodlan's Byleth knows plenty. The two grow quite comfortable around each other, but before long she offers the Summoner an invitation he could never refuse.





	Meeting of the Minds

Things got pretty hectic in the Order of Heroes for a while. Long story short, we discovered a new world in the multiverse. Not just the same world from another time period either - this was completely new: new planet, new continent, new everything. Needless to say we were all either excited (none more than Sharena) or apprehensive about meeting new people: would they be allies or enemies?

The answer, as it turned out, was both...but mostly the former. For every psychopath we had to beat into submission we met four Heroes who joined us freely; (though not without some fussing on Hubert's part). Of the people from this new world (specifically a continent on it named Fodlan), one in particular caught my eye. Uh, I mean interest.

Her name was Byleth and she taught the others. Actually, there was a male Byleth and a female Byleth, but it wasn't the first time we'd met two versions of the same person here in Askr (apparently each time I Summoned a Hero I was pulling them from a possible version of their home world at that point in time) so this wasn't a big deal for anyone but those who knew them. Anyway, as I was saying, of the two it was the female Byleth I spent the most time with. Why? Well, I happened to meet her first. Simple as that. Just that one reason.

* * *

Byleth was tricky to get to know. She was so stoic! It turned out she taught most of the other Heroes from Fodlan and also doubled as their tactician when they went into battle, so we spent a lot of time getting to know each others' tricks (I admit I learned more from her than the other way around). Everyone around us seemed to accept that we'd have much to discuss so unanimously left us to our own devices almost immediately (the male Byleth discussed tactics with Anna instead), but this just meant we had more time to speak of personal things too.

Oh, I was getting to that, wasn't I? As I said, she was stoic. Sure, she'd _say_ she was surprised or eager or happy to learn something, but she'd always say it with the same blank look in her eyes, so it was hard to believe her. But sometimes her lips would quiver or her eyes would angle and I'd get the hint that her heart wasn't as frozen solid as it seemed to be. I don't like to think about how the first time this happened was when she frowned at one of my jokes, but these little moments just made her more interesting.

...and, I guess I should say it: she was hot. Incredibly hot. I didn't have the nerve to tell her her outfit seemed impractical (I still don't) but damn does it show off her assets! She has a toned stomach from her years as a mercenary (oh right, that's what she used to be before teaching - quite the omnidiscliplinarian) that was always on display thanks to her belly window and I always had to fight the urge to pass my hand over her navel. She wore a breastplate, but its tightness just served to emphasise the size of her bust even more. The male Byleth wore a medallion at his hip - this Byleth wore it at her neck instead and the tassels always rested in the valley between her breasts and I always envied it. She had a picture-perfect hourglass figure too! Her chest was huge but her stomach was tiny, with her hips flaring out again before tapering down her long, long legs into her high heels. And those legs! She wore shorts - unbuttoned ones! - and her tights were patterned with flowers, but in such away that the space between each was cut out to show her creamy skin. To top it all off she had large, beautiful blue eyes and cute, pink lips surrounded by bushy shoulder length hair and...well, I hope you understand where I'm going with this. I think she's a truly intelligent person and I love talking to her, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't also take every opportunity to check her out while doing so.

I also started taking extra special care of Breidablik during this time. The little gun not only Summoned new Heroes, but also made them more affable towards me. I suspect it's the only reason certain "Heroes" haven't gone on murderous rampages in the night - and if it can do _that_, well...I hoped it could also help me with some more...amoral...things too. As time passed, Byleth started giving me strange looks as we talked and seemed to let down her guard, if only a little. I didn't know if ol' 'blikky was responsible, but I looked forward to a time when she'd fully open up to me.

* * *

Byleth and I had another conversation of tactics in her room. At least, it started that way, but we soon petered out into talking about nothing. She told me about how she'd visit the garden and fishing hole at the Monsatery where she worked while I'd tell her some stories about the Order from before she joined. Soon even this chatter wound down and we were left sipping at our cups of tea - she made them, by the way. Honestly, if I'd met her even a few months earlier I'd probably be a tea maniac by now with how good a brew she can make. As the thought occurred to me, I smiled and glanced at her, only to see that strange look in her eye again. I glanced away and took another sip. After a small pause, I looked back and...she was still staring at me.

I gulped and pressed the cup to my lips but couldn't bring myself to drink. I wasn't upset she was looking at me - quite the opposite, in fact - but I wish she would emote, even a little, so I could know _why_ she was looking at me. Finally, she spoke.

"Tell me, are you in a relationship right now?"

"Uh...what?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"...no. No, I'm not."

"I see. So you're not close or interested in any of the women here? None at all?"

I was certainly close to a number of the women here, but I wouldn't say I was romantically attracted. Physically attracted to some, sure, and I felt protective towards others, but that was all. I hoped Byleth was asking me for the reason I thought she was, but decided to play it safe. "I have a lot of female friends, but that's as far as it goes."

Byleth nodded. "You're free for the rest of the day, aren't you?" She looked out the window and I followed suit. It was a calm, late afternoon sky that greeted us.

"That's right. You said you're free too, right?"

"Yes." She was silent for a moment then finished her cup in one gulp. "Fine," she set it back in its saucer and before I knew it she was leaning across the table and her soft lips were on mine.

Just as quickly she pulled back and whispered. "Then lie with me."

* * *

"Wh - what?"

She looked at me with that odd stare, but it felt so much more intense now, as though it were burning me. "I've seen the way you look at me and...you've kept me up at night for a while now too." Her cheeks quivered for just a moment. "I _want_ you."

I didn't know anyone could sound so...lustful. Her breath was hot against my face and I felt the blood rushing to my groin. "If you're sure - "

"I am."

"Well, I'm not gonna stop you." I cupped the back of her head and returned her kiss, getting to my feet. We locked lips for a while by the tableside before parting. Even through her stoicism, her eyes had gone dark and took my breath away. I reached up and pulled the shoulders of her jacket back, letting it fall to the ground. She reached back and unbuckled her breastplate, which fell apart and joined her coat. Even through her shirt, her breasts seemed to expand just the tiniest bit with the lack of metal restraining them and I couldn't help licking my lips. I heard her tut, but by the time I looked up she was already busy unfastening her pauldrons. I took this moment to discard my own cloak, then unfastened and yanked her belt away, pulling it hand over hand from their straps and dropping it - along with the dagger fastened to it - to the floor. She tugged the half-skirt she wore around her shapely rear and it too fell to earth, leaving me to remove that bothersome shirt. I pulled at it and she raised her arms above her head. Her top almost seemed to peel away from her body as I proceeded and it felt as though my dick (somehow) grew with each inch of her flawless skin that I exposed. I almost felt betrayed that she was wearing a bra! I reached my hands around her back, seeking to unfasten it, but she pressed her fingertips into my chest.

"You first."

I looked down, but she had already hooked her fingers under my shirt and was pulling up. As she did for me, I raised my arms high and let her throw my top to one side. She took a moment to look at me, though I felt a bit inadequate compared to the slight definition I could see on her. It was her turn to lick her lips though, her tongue darting in and out of her mouth so fast I barely noticed it. Still looking at my exposed flesh she unfastened my belt and dropped it to the floor, my trousers sagging at the lack of friction holding them up. She tried to pull those down too, but now it was my turn to stop her, this time by cupping one of her breasts, feeling the weight of her flesh with the entirety of my hand. I felt her breath stop for a moment.

"You first," I echoed.

A hint of a smile flashed across her face and she reached back, untying the knots that kept her chest from me. Her bra fell into my palm and I threw it away as though it were on fire, then froze at the sight of those perfect orbs, her nipples already erect. I glanced at her face and saw only the same stoic expression with those dark, heavy lidded eyes then took her breast into my hand again. She took a soft breath, followed by a sharper one as I thumbed her nipple. I leaned forward and took her other breast into my mouth, lashing it with my tongue. She pressed the back of my head into her and I wrapped my free arm around her slim waist, resting my hand on her bare hip.

I squeezed at her left breast with my hand before pinching its nipple, smiling into her right as she gasped. I nibbled on this other orb of hers and her grip on the back of my head tightened, almost pulling out a fistful of hair when I licked her other nipple. I suckled on it like a babe, twisting the other as my free hand moved down and cupped her ass. She flexed her lower cheeks in response and I slipped my fingers into her shorts and tugged. They were hard to remove (literally) single-handedly, but I had no inclination to relinquish my hold of her mountains and simply pulled harder until I felt them give, only letting go once they were past her thighs and gravity took over. I squeezed her rump again, delighting in the much more delicate feeling of her flesh through just her panties. I was about to remove those too when she leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"How do you expect me to move with my boots still on?"

I smiled into her flesh again, but this time looked up and captured her lips in a kiss, murmuring my reply between pecks.

"We don't _have_ to do it in your bed, do we? But if we do I'm sure I could carry you."

She scratched my scalp slightly. "I'd prefer to walk."

I chuckled into her mouth. "Very well." With a final peck I let go of her breast and dropped to my knees - fitting, because right now her shorts were caught on her single greave. I held each of her high heels and she stepped out of them. I let them fall to the sides as I unbuckled her sole piece of leg armor, then slid them off her leg with her shorts, wrapping them into a bundle and tossing them to the side. I heard them land with a muted thud, but my attention was already on her tights. I pulled them off one by one, surprised by how sturdy the material was despite being so cut up then - finally! - took her panties in hand. I smirked up at her and her lips twitched in return. I placed a quick kiss on the inside of her thigh, then pulled.

* * *

Her underwear dragged down her legs and pooled between her ankles, at which point she kicked them off. I looked up at her most private place and saw it already leaking fluids. I placed a kiss at her core and she stepped away with a hiss. Before I could look up though, she turned her back and walked to the bed, swaying her hips ever so slightly, but enough to ensure my attention was focused solely on her ass. I smiled to myself and got to my feet, kicking off my own boots and pulling off my socks before heading to the bed myself. I looked up to see her kneeling, her spotless back (and ass) turned, as though checking to see if the bed would survive what was to come. Smiling at the thought - one my member also enjoyed - I opened my mouth to call out to her before she pivoted on the spot and looked up at me. I froze.

She.

Was.

Beautiful.

Her long legs were folded beneath her, but it didn't stop me wanting to paw at her milky thighs. Her torso was slim and toned and I revelled in being able to see more than just her cute navel at long last. Then came her large breasts, two vast globes with areolas for islands, her harded nipples poking out in two slightly different directions.

It was her face that really got me though.

Her head was cocked to the side, her hair falling around her neck and shoulder. Her eyes were bright, her lashes long, her small nose separating them from her pink lips below which she was pressing her little finger while her other hand held her upright...

And she was smiling!

It was the first time I'd seen her fully emote and to think she was capable of lighting up the room - no, the entire castle! - like this...I could never have imagined it. And to think she was smiling _for me!_

"Are you alright?"

"Oh - oh. Right, yes...yes, of course." I answered quickly, hoping the smile wouldn't leave her face for too long. She watched me approach with that same childish sparkle on her face, staying still save for her eyes following my hands as they pulled down my trousers and then my pants. My member stood to attention and she licked her lips. When I got close enough she offered her hand and I took it. She sat back and pulled me into a kneeling position in front of her. Our lips met once more, though this time we wrapped our arms around each other and felt our bare skin meet in the middle of our embrace. My breath caught in my throat at the feeling of her warm breasts pressed against my chest and I ran a hand through her hair. We remained liplocked for a few moments more before parting. Without a word, I lowered my head, feeling her heavy-lidded eyes follow me as I pressed a kiss against the base of her neck. She moaned ever so quietly and tilted her head to give me better access. I gave her scalp an extra caress as thanks and nibbled at her skin before kissing my way back up to her chin and cheek.

"You're so gorgeous..."

Her smile widened for a second and her cheeks seemed to darken, but the only response she gave was to peck my lips. I chuckled and pressed her shoulder down. She leaned back and slowly, slowly laid back on the bed. Her folded legs seemed to stretch out in slow motion, but soon they too lay flat on the mattress. I pressed my lips against hers for a moment then tilted her head back to kissed a trail to her chin, down the centre of her neck and collarbone and over her clavicle until I met her bosom. I'd started giving them the respect they deserved while we were standing up, but I licked my lips before capturing her right breast with my mouth to continue my offering, pressing my teeth ever so gently into her supple flesh. She let out a gentle moan and I lashed my tongue around the sides of her mound, giving her areola a wide berth as my other hand started squeezing her other breast, molding it in my palm. She pressed my head to her chest again and I rewarded her with another nibble of her breast. I heard the hint of a squeal from the stoic mercenary-turned-teacher and, in a flash, looked up, flicking my tongue against her nipple in the process.

"Oh!"

Even she seemed to be surprised at her outburst. I grinned and latched onto her nipple, suckling at it like a newborn child while I twisted the other clockwise and anti-clockwise between my fingertips. I felt her squirm beneath me and nibbled her protrusion before moving to her other breast, sucking at this new nipple as if to compensate for my twisting - though I was now twisting the nipple I'd left moist in the cool afternoon air. My tongue spiralled out over her areola before I started chewing and suckling at different parts of her bountiful mound. I wondered how many marks I could leave on her before we were done - I liked the idea of her having to wear her clothes specifically to hide the many signs that we'd lain together...and from her many whimpers and squirms it seemed she did too. Her hand was still on the back of my head, but now it was stroking my hair frantically, grabbing a fistful every so often - almost hurting me whenever I dared to bite her with a little more strength than usual. Meanwhile, my assault on her exposed breast never ceased. I clawed at it and moulded it, squeezing it between my fingers as I twisted her nipple this way and that with my thumb.

I could never tire of her breasts, but I knew there was more to do so I placed a final kiss on the inside of each then resumed kissing a trail down her front. I kissed a path down her toned torso, kissed and licked her navel - to which she let out what I could have sworn was a giggle - kissed my way to her waistline and further below...

I stopped in front of her core and took in the musk of her fluids. She was absolutely dripping, but she seemed too dazed to respond to my smiling look at her face. I pulled her fleshy lips apart and examined my prize, imagining what it'd be like to pound it. I leaned forward and took one of her lower lips between my teeth and bit down ever so slightly.

"Ah - !"

It seemed even the Ashen Demon couldn't resist an attack on her most sacred place. She sprang up with her eyes wide open, only relaxing at the sight of my own, narrowed with delight. She lowered herself again, but placed her elbows by her sides to ensure she got a clear view of what I was doing to her - in turn giving me a lovely view of her wondrous chest. I nibbled again, then licked her flap before doing the same to the other side. I pulled slightly once it was between my teeth to see how far it would go and she mewled. I opened my mouth and let it fall back in place, then took her nub between my finger and thumb. As with her nipples, I twisted it slightly this way and that and was rewarded with her hips jumping up by reflex. I licked my lips, then leaned forward and licked _it_.

"!"

Taking her wordless scream as permission to continue, I started licking, chewing and kissing a triangle between her lips and nub. Her legs trembled and her head fell back onto her pillow, causing the entire bed to shake slightly as I worked, but work I did. Once her entire body was quivering I held her lips apart and gave her entrance a gentle lick.

"Ah!"

Grinning, I licked again. And again and again. I stretched my tongue and pressed it inside her a centimetre at a time, her voice rising in pitch the more I invaded her. Once I fit as much as I could inside, I licked her from the inside out and her hips jumped again. I continued worshipping her with my tongue until I heard her slap a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. She wrapped her legs around my head in a loose grip and I cradled her ass cheeks as I continued lashing at her until -

"Ah - ah - _ahhhhhh_!"

She squeezed my head between her thighs, crossing her shins behind me. I felt her buttocks clench and her entire body shake before fluids poured out of her. I lapped as much as I could, feeling the excess trickle down the sides of my mouth until all at once her body slumped back onto the bed, her legs coming loose. I placed them flat on soft surface again and looked up to see her face red with effort and her eyes half-closed, but a content smile on her lips. I crawled up her body, enjoying the sensation of her breasts rubbing against my skin and my dick trailing a damp path up her legs and kissed her mouth. She beamed at what little she could see of me.

"You know that's not all we're doing today, don't you?"

"Of course..."

She kissed me again, then licked my face clean before pushing me onto my back. She climbed onto me and now it was her turn to kiss a path down my body. I trembled as the faint, damp patches she left behind her chilled me in the breeze, but this was nothing to the tension I felt once she arrived at my groin. She took my member in one hand and tilted it away from her as she examined its base with those darkened eyes before kissing it. I felt the warmth of her lips spread throughout my body like wildfire, but this feeling too was soon eclipsed at the sight of her eyes looking up and down my length. She kissed my base again, then a patch of skin a little further up. Further up and up again, until her lips were poised against my tip, already wet with precum. I took a quiet breath and, as if on cue, she dove in to kiss it.

I hissed as she peppered my head with little pecks before licking a ring around it. She paused, tasting my essence in her mouth before swallowing and kissing my tip again. I took another breath and she opened her mouth ever so slightly and wrapped it around my member.

I stiffened, watching with bated breath as she took in my dick, bit by bit by bit. She got a quarter of the way down before dragging her lips back up. She dragged them back down until she could fit just over a half - then went back up. Again, she went back down, covering more ground. Up and back down, up and back down, up and now she could fit my entire length inside her mouth. She paused with me completely embedded inside her before pulling back and pressing back down with just her lips. She pressed her tongue to my underside before bobbing again. She seemed to be experimenting, seeing how much she could move her tongue as she went up and down, but before long she was lashing the entirety of my dick as she shot to and fro, slightly tilting her head to one side. Her hair fell over her face but exposed her neck and cheek, through which I could see my head appear and disappear as she impaled herself on me. I leaned forward and brushed her blue locks to one side so I could see her perfect features as they worked, but it wasn't long before it was my time to squirm.

"B - Byleth..."

Just the sound of her name was enough for her to stop. She licked a final trail up my underside and sat up. I took in the sight of her perfect stomach and breasts, along with her beautiful face again and leaned in to kiss her, just as she leaned in to kiss me. We shared a tender few seconds before parting. I took her upper arms in my hands and pivoted her onto her back and got on top of her. I positioned my tip against her entrance and looked her in the eye.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded. More than that, she reached down and pulled one of her folds open for me. I gave her a small smile for the gesture and held the other open. I pressed against her core and she took in a sharp breath. I looked into her eyes...and pushed.

* * *

"...!"

Her entire body tensed as I invaded her, forcing my way through just enough for my head to penetrate her opening before stopping, letting us both acclimate. I wrapped her thighs around my waist and lay on top of her, flattening her breasts against my torso again and brushed some stray hairs out of her face. Looking into her eyes, I pushed just a bit further. She was unbelievably tight yet still moist from her previous orgasm and felt utterly euphoric. She moaned softly and I fought the urge to let out a yell of my own as I pushed further and further inside her. I paused when I was about a third of the way embedded and pulled out before easing myself back in. She whimpered as I continued until I was just over halfway in and retreated. I entered bit by bit before fully sheathing myself inside her with one big thrust. I grunted. She screamed. I took her into my arms and kissed her as we took a moment to acclimate again to our new positions. Once her breathing slowed, I buried my face into the nook between her neck and shoulder and pulled out until just my tip was left inside her, then shunted back in. Out and in and out and in again. Her legs tightened around my hips just as her arms captured my torso in a vice grip, her fingers like claws on my back. I forced my way inside her again and she moaned loudly into my ear just as I moaned into hers. She hissed as I pulled out and moaned again when I surged forward, her noises forming a beautiful melody as sweet as her smile.

We kept at it, shunting our hips into each other and clawing at each others' backs for I don't know how long until her body seized up around mine and she buried her scrunched up face into my shoulder with a high-pitched whine. Her legs restricted my movement even as her hips thrashed. She moaned through teeth clenched shut, moaned again and again and finally screamed into my ear as she came. I kept pounding her through her orgasm, feeling her lust flood around me for as long as I could until she took me over the edge. I clenched my hands around her shoulders and started thrusting as hard as I could, trying to hold my own flood back as much as possible. I leaned back slightly, locking eyes with her. Still pumping, I gazed into her beautiful sapphire orbs and lost myself immediately. Unable to breathe, I slipped past the point of no return. An erratic thrust. Another. Another. One more and I was pouring my hot seed inside her, gasping with each pulse I sent into her body. She could feel them too, her sighs echoing mine until my last traces of semen left me and my body sagged. She wrapped her hands around my head and pulled me in for a kiss, one I gladly accepted before pulling out of her - slowly, both of us wincing all the way until I pulled my head out with a quiet yelp from both of us - and collapsed beside her.

"So...so that's what it's like..." she murmured, turning on her side to face me.

"You mean...that was your first?"

She nodded. I found that hard to believe. I could understand her not having a hymen - she was a mercenary and spent a lot of time in battle and travel; plenty of opportunities for a mishap there - but she had handled herself so well! I tore my eyes from her face and trailed them down her body, down her slim neck and shoulders, over her heaving and bountiful chest, over her slim stomach. Her pussy was leaking my juices onto her thighs, which continued further into her long legs, ending with two small feet.

"You were incredible," I smiled, placing a hand on her hip. I ran my fingers in lazy circles around over her ass and she hummed in approval before I trailed my them down and inserted one into her core. She hissed and looked at me with a expression somewhere between amusement and surprise. She said nothing and neither did I, content to stay smiling as I teased my way back inside her entrance and back out, in...and out...

I continued for a little while before adding a second finger. Her shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath, but even after she met my gaze again I was still slowly penetrating her, pushing my leaking cum back inside her

"Are you...trying to get me pregnant?"

"Not at all," I felt my smile widen for a moment. "I just think you're too beautiful to not do something with at every opportunity I get."

A light blush blossomed in her cheeks. "Is that so..?" She dragged her fingertips down my body and wrapped her digits around my half-erect member. "Well," she continued as she exerted just the _slightest_ tug on it "it just so happens that I'm not quite finished either."

"I'm glad to hear that." I leaned in for a kiss and she returned it. When we pulled apart, I rolled her onto her back and took her nearest breast into my mouth, licking a wet patch over her areola before chewing a spiral outward from it. She hummed and mewled with each mark I left, cupping my head in her free hand. Once I reached the base of her flesh, I licked my way back up before taking it in my hand and suckling at her far nipple. She moaned and rewarded me with a tighter pull on my hardening dick and now it was my turn to moan into her skin. I responded by curling the fingers currently embedded in her pussy upward and along her roof. _She_ responded by crushing my palm between her thighs and screaming.

I chuckled through a mouthful of her breast and continued simply curling and uncurling my fingers as I pressed them in and out of her. All my cum had either been pushed deep inside her or spread too thin to feel along her insides by now, but all I cared for was the pleasure of bringing _her_ so much pleasure. Her grip on my head tightened, but even when her occasional tensing felt like it would tear my hair out I kept going until her legs started bucking and her fist clenched my dick hard. Unfortunately for her, I was feeling ready to go now too, so I pulled my digits out of her without a word and looked up at her.

She gave me a look as though I had just betrayed her. It was adorable and I loved how her eyes sparkled, but I just pressed my damp fingers to her lips. Silently, she let them in and suckled on them, rolling her tongue over them as I pressed them in and out of her upper lips as I had her lower lips. Once she'd licked them clean, she tried to push them out with her lips and I pulled them free, drying them on the side of her left breast. I pecked each of her nipples and got onto my side. She instinctively let go of my cock and looked at me with those large, vibrant eyes of hers.

"Now, how would you like me to ravage you next?"

I have no idea how such words occurred to me, but she gave me a shy smile in response and - after a brief moment - rolled onto her front. She got up on all fours, hair falling down and covering her head as she let it hang before her dangling breasts. I smiled at the sight of her creamy back, which seemed so vast, and ran my palm over it. I got in position behind her shapely rear and spread her cheeks to admire my prize before placing my head at her entrance once again. I pushed just the tip inside. It was easier than when I claimed her virginity, but only just as she was still _so tight_. She hissed at my entry and I bit my lip to hold back a cry of my own as I slowly leaned into my penetration. I felt my member dragging along her walls and she squirmed, letting her head hit her pillow as I was about a third of the way inside her...half. I paused and pulled until I was a quarter embedded in her, then pushed forward again. She whined as I reached the halfway point again, her cry increasing in pitch as I pushed further and further and...

"Ah..."

We both sighed as I fully bottomed out in her. Feeling my dick fully surrounded and her rump against my hips felt so _right_ and I wondered if she felt the same. I took a moment to savor the moment, caressing her hips with my eyes closed. She gave me a light bump with her buttocks to indicate she was ready so I dragged myself halfway out, both of us hissing at the sensation...then shunted back in, causing her to yelp. I pulled out further this time and pushed in again. I pulled out until only my tip was embedded in her...then leaned forward, throwing my full weight behind one almighty thrust. She yelled at the force of my intrusion into her body, but this only made me for willing to do it again. And I did. I thrust inside her with my full force, then again and again and again. She gasped with each thump of my skin against hers and eventually pressed the side of her arm against the wall, pressing her head against it to support herself from my repeated assaults, but it was in vain. We kept thrusting our hips at each other and I leaned down and grabbed one of her breasts - my other hand gripping her hip to support my attacks - then the other. Instead of her rump I used her mounds as anchors, pulling them towards me each time I impaled her before pulling her entire body up and into my lap. She took over the lion's share of our rutting, raising and lowering her delectable ass up and down, repeatedly stabbing herself for our combined pleasure, leaning her head back and stealing all the kisses she could manage, her kisses more often than not slobbering over my chin, cheeks and eyes as her own eyes had been forced shut from the effort and pleasure. She kept fucking me like this until she slowed and my own contribution increased, bouncing her on my lap as I pounded her womanhood with every last ounce of my strength, biting my way up and down the base of her neck, not caring how many marks I left or how many would see them. She wailed and gasped and moaned as I nailed her until with a shuddering, breathy scream her entire body sagged.

I let her fall, my hands still clasped firmly around her breasts and she held herself on all fours again. I resumed pounding her even as her moans grew softer and lighter. She pressed one arm against the wall, both arms, then gave up and crumpled on the bed, leaving just her rump up for my use. I leaned forward so I could still maul her breasts as I continued pumping, even as I felt her pussy flex and tighten around me. I kept pumping even as I heard her trying to form words, only able to squeeze air out of her lungs before...

"I...I..._ah_...I'm c - cumming!" Her voice was so high pitched I could barely recognise her.

"I...I know..." I replied between thrusts, growing short on breath myself.

Her pussy contracted more and more and more but my manhood paid it no mind, too busy ravishing her to stop until she started moaning and moaning, louder and louder and higher and higher...until she raised her head with a final ear-splitting scream and collapsed, her juices pouring out of her and flooding around me once more. I bit my lip, certain it would bleed, as I kept fucking her through her orgasm, but once again her fluids tipped me over the edge. I tried to keep my hands on her perfect chest, but with my legs starting to give I had no choice but to fasten my palms over her buttocks once more, massaging them and hearing her soft, tired moans as I tried my best to pull myself back from the brink. I made the mistake of glancing at her body. Seeing her long, thin legs spread around me, her round ass and her spread, wet pussy hugging me like a vacuum, her seemingly endless back with its perfect skin - marred only by the marks _I_ had left on it - and the hollow of her spine, her shoulders pushed up by the collapsed arms and breasts beneath (the latter peeking out from either side of her body), the back of her head with her beautiful wavy hair covering her perfect features save the curve of one ear that had managed to poke through...it was too much. With a silent scream I passed the point of no return and again gave her my last few thrusts until -

"_Ah..._"

I flooded her love canal with a further helping of sperm, followed by another, another, another...my hips slowed to a crawl but I still forced them to pump as my dick emptied itself into her body. As before, she moaned as she felt my seed enter her through her sacred place. All too soon, my fluids came to an end, my body still thrusting on instinct until it wasn't - like an abandoned swing coming to a halt. And halt I did, stopping with my member fully embedded in her. I let out a contented sigh and she turned her head at the noise.

* * *

_Her eyes._

She was panting, I was panting. It was clear we had both reached our limits, but _her eyes_. Her bushy hair was a mess, individual strands glued to the back, sides and front of her face by sweat, but still she was able to make eye contact with those half-closed blue gems, sheltered by her long lashes. Her beautiful face wore a light blush and her bright pink lips were slightly parted as she gasped for air, but all of it filled me with the urge to take the dick currently sheathed inside her and start fucking her again, even if I had nothing left to give, even if my body fell apart from the strain. It filled me with frustration that I couldn't do so right away, but at the same time I had to accept - again - that she was finished as well. So I said nothing and braced my hands against her ass, taking joy in feeling at least one of her many treasures again and pulled - gently. I could hear her whimper as I tried to exit her body and I slowed, though neither of us could stop hissing and moaning as I pulled out until my head. I bit my lip and pulled again, the two of us gasping as it forced her lips apart and escaped her iron grip, followed by a small trickle of my seed.

I smiled slightly and cupped her nether region, feeling more and more of my offering to her pool in my fingers before I fed it back inside her. She hissed, but I made sure only to insert the tips of my fingers inside her, rubbing just the inside of her entrance until it seemed no more of me would be escaping her. Once I was satisfied, I rubbed my hand dry on one of her lower cheeks and crawled to her side before collapsing, just as her legs finally gave way. She hissed slightly as her pussy hit the mattress.

"So..." I gasped as she turned her head to face me, striking me again with her crystalline eyes and seductive face, "what do you think?"

"What do I think?" She giggled and my heart skipped a beat."I...loved it. Thank you very...very much."

"Don't mention it." I paused, both to catch my breath and because even after fucking each other senseless it felt embarrassing to say: "You have a beautiful smile."

That same smile faded as surprise overtook her precious features instead. "I'm smiling?"

"You _were_," I couldn't help but laugh.

She said nothing for a moment, then the smile reappeared. "I have you to thank for putting it there, so thank you. Again. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I hope you're always smiling from now on - it suits you."

"If all our conversations end this way, I won't have any choice but to do just that."

"That's what I was counting on." I chuckled again. "But while I have every intention of bedding you every chance I get, I hope you stay smiling even when I can't." I corrected myself. "In the _unlikely event_ I can't, I should say."

She gave me the same wide smile she'd had sitting upright on the bed before I joined her and again I fought the urge to pound her sanity to dust. "Only 'every chance you get?' if that's all you're willing to do to keep me happy, perhaps I should scowl more often instead. I daresay you'll 'get' some more chances that way."

I laughed, but it was only then that I realised - she'd told a joke! I looked at her with wide eyes and she responded with a confused expression, though her lips were still curved upward. I couldn't verbalise the many thoughts in my head so I just wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug she reciprocated. I ran one of my hands down her smooth back and over her ass, squeezing one of her cheeks before curving it around her thigh, running my thumb _just_ above her entrance before digging it into her navel. I dragged my palm up her torso until she placed her hand over my wrist. There was a moment's pause before she nudged my arm upward, granting me permission to continue upward and take possession of her breast once more.

I was softer with it this time, massaging it between my fingers before rubbing my thumb in a slow circle around her areola. She hummed at the sensation and I drew another circle by dragging her nipple. I wrapped this arm around her back and extricated the other from beneath her to massage her remaining breast, harder to do considering this arm was beneath me but her soft sigh making the effort more than worthwhile. I ran a circle around her breast, a circle around her rubbery areola and finally her nipple, then stroked my thumb again over some of the hickeys I left on the side of her mound closest to her clavicle. I pulled her into a quick kiss and once we pulled apart resumed my path up her body with my original hand, pausing at the lovebites marring one side of her collarbone.

"...oops."

She ran a hand over the same patch of skin - despite everything we'd just done my heart still skipped a beat when her fingers crossed over mine - and let out a quiet snort. "I wear a high collar, remember? We don't have anything to worry about."

"...of course. Yeah, I knew that. We're in this together, eh? You and me."

"Yes. The thought makes you tingle, doesn't it?" She pressed two fingers to her heart as if surprised, slightly nudging her left mound aside in the process.

"You bet." I wondered if I'd conveyed just _how_ much her use of the word 'we' made my insides tingle, but I decided not to risk humiliating myself. Instead I leaned down and placed soft kisses over her hickeys as though it'd help them heal faster, then kissed a path up the side of her neck, the base of her chin, the side of her face. I nibbled her ear, eliciting a quiet giggle, then went back to claim her lips. We closed our eyes in unison as I cupped her face, her hand cupping mine a moment later.

This kiss was a long one. Soon we'd opened our mouths and were dancing with our tongues, parting to breathe and diving back as soon as we could manage it. Eventually we broke apart and pressed our foreheads together, gasping for air. From this position Byleth's eyes flicked to the window and back to meet mine.

"It's getting late."

"Yeah." I could see the first of Askr's stars reflecting off her blue gems.

"I'm feeling tired. Are you?"

"Even if I wasn't, in this position I'd say I was."

She chuckled. "Fair enough. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She snuggled closer to me and I held her tightly in return. The cool air was comfortable so I had no inclination to close the windows, but in the back of my head I realised I didn't know if Byleth had locked the door when we entered. She did sometimes, but had I seen her do it today..?

Just as quickly I also realised I didn't care. Besides, even if the door was locked, we'd both been yelling enough that I was pretty sure the whole floor would have heard us anyway and with the window open, maybe everyone outside had too. I should probably be concerned, but with my brain still lacking blood right now it just felt like another turn on. If only we were still banging right now...

A small yawn escaped my lips and I realised Byleth's eyes were already closed. I pressed my lips to hers and we shared a light kiss, then I placed my head back on my pillow and pressed my forehead against hers.

"Goodnight," I said again.

"Goodnight," she echoed with her eyes still closed but a faint smile on her face from our kiss.

The sex was mindblowing, but if I had to be honest?

That smile - and that crystal clear laugh - was today's real prize.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed but I finished Three Houses recently and goddamn is Byleth the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I still think her outfit is dumb, but it (and her promoted class' outfit) hugs her body in all the right places and shows off just the right amount of skin to be tantalising without being slutty and...goddamn. And while this holds true for male Byleth too, she really does have the most wonderful smile and a few genuinely funny lines in some scenes and...well, have you ever seen someone and thought to yourself "MINE"? Yeah, that.
> 
> Seriously, while there are other characters who take priority for me come CYL, Byleth is just...absolutely the sexiest. One of the cutest things out there too! I feel no shame in worshipping her as I did here, nor am I ashamed of all the Byleth R34 stuff I looked up or read before this (and the stuff I'll look up after). Speaking of which, there are three arts I tried to reference here - the artists among us really wasted no time in capitalising on someone as tantalising as our professor! There are other utter masterpieces out there as well, of course, but the three I thought fit this fic best are as follows (and hey, maybe you'll be able to recognise which specific passages are tributes to them?):
> 
> \- AztoDeus' Twitter: status/1163819902446129152 - one of the first Bylass pictures I saw and still among the best. Heck, just her face alone is enough to ruin me!
> 
> \- ClovisXVII's Twitter (just the second picture): status/1171077395417161733 - those eyes. Just...those eyes.
> 
> \- Nanoless' Twitter: status/1168257334705098753 - again, those eyes. Combine that with her loose hair and lips, that back...tell me with a straight face that that doesn't work on you. I dare you.
> 
> Check them out if you have the time (and privacy) and I assure you you won't regret it. And let the artists know how good they are too!
> 
> As for myself, I saw some neat prompts on r/fire_emblem_r34 featuring Byleth. It'll probably be a while before I start writing them, but look forward to more Baeleth/ Bylass/ BylASS in the future.
> 
> But before you assume I'm completely entranced by Byleth (well, you wouldn't be wrong) know that I do plan on writing the Kiran x Everyone fic too. I have a small list of girls to start with (and also want to do something special when CYL comes around) and you may have noticed I also included my own answer to "why does everyone want to sleep with Kiran?" here (I hinted at it in my Naga fic too, but made it a bit more explicit here). Good thing canon!Kiran isn't a sex-pest, eh?
> 
> (For the record, this is another "friends with benefits" situation and the girls in my stories will only sleep with Kiran after forming a friendship with him, so please don't come away thinking he's brainwashing them or anything. In my headcanon, Breidablik just helps things along.)
> 
> But back to the miracle-in-human-form that is Byleth, what did you think of this fic? Please leave a review letting me know what you liked, disliked, what I could improve and what you'd like to see in the future. I love hearing from you all and every little helps. Thanks in advance!


End file.
